Lyra Minx/ Vim Lynx
Appearance Lyra is short for her age by about a foot or so. She has peachy skin and freckles on her nose. She has auburn brown hair which goes down to about shoulder-length. On top of that she has almond-shaped eyes which are a greenish-blue. Her eyebrows are slightly arched and her bangs are side-swept. She usually wears casual clothes such as T-shirts and jeans. With her hero appearance, she has a reddish-brown mask with two dark brown stripes coming outward from the eyes. Black spots are dotted on the mask as well. She gains two light reddish-brown lynx ears with black tufts on the end on her head. Her skin-tight suit is the same color along with some black spots doted all over, with them becoming more prominent on the legs, while fainter on the back. A bobbed tail protrudes from her suit, which has a black tip. A dark brown belt wraps around her waist, a sheath being on either side for her daggers. A small pouch is also attached to her belt, on the left side. Personality Being quite rash she hates it when others keep on pestering her to come up with a plan. Lyra prefers to just jump into the action and deal with what comes up as it does. She prefers to do things her own way and more often than not, even if most disagree, she goes with it. Lyra isn't really the type to take others advice. She is stubborn when sticking to a decision and often won’t turn back on it, unless some close or her logic comes through (which more often than not, it doesn’t.) That being said, she is also friendly and loves a good dare. She won't go overboard though and do something too dangerous, knowing when to quit. Lyra can be very talkative, which means she can blabber on about stuff even if there is nothing important to talk about… or if it’s already been said. She often rambles on about the current situation, or her latest prank. She has a soft spot for animals, especially birds and mammals. Lyra sometimes wishes she could be able to communicate with them. She also loves to write and draw, which are some of her favorite pastimes. As Vim Lynx, she is more thoughtful than her usual self, and isn't as rash. That being said, however, she still tends to rush into action without a (decent) plan. She is more open to suggestions than her civilian self and isn’t as stubborn. However, she will still stick with most of her ideas, especially if she believes strongly in them. Lyra is less talkative and prefers to listen to the world around her more, saying something only if it hasn’t been mentioned before. Abilities As Vim Lynx she has enhanced movement, allowing her to quickly move from one place to another. It helps her move around forumville, as she doesn't use any other type of transportation. On top of that she has enhanced observation, allowing her to anticipate what the opponent will do next. It also allows her to copy their movements to a certain degree, as long as her body is capable of the act. Her special power is called Second Sight. It allows her to see through objects for a short period of time, which can come in handy. It does not matter how thick it is as long as it is a solid.Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Hero